Persephone (Bei)
Persephone 'is the minor Greek Goddess of springtime, flowers, fertility and young life. Perseohne is the daughter of Demeter and Zeus. She is the wife of Hades and therefore, the queen of the Underworld. Biography Unlike Zeus' other children, Persephone has no position at Olympus. Persephone used to live far away from the other deities, a goddess within Nature herself before the days of planting seeds and nurturing plants. When Persephone reached marriageable age, the gods Hermes, Ares, Apollo and Hephaestus had all wooed her, but Demeter rejected all their gifts and hid her daughter away from the company of the Olympian deities (ironically, Demeter said that Persephone could have married the god of doctors, who is Apollo, since he is the god of medicine). Thus, Persephone lived a peacefl life before she became the goddess of the Underworld, which did not occur until Hades brought her to the Underworld through his infamous kidnapping of her. That day, Hades, Persephone's uncle, was lonely and wanted a wife. He spied Persephone in the fieldsand entranced by her purity and beauty, fell in love with her at first sight. Persephone was innocently picking flowers with some nymphs in a field in Enna when Hades came to abduct her, bursting through a cleft in the earth. Life came to a standstill as the devastated Demeter, goddess of harvest, searched everywhere for her lost daughter. Hecate, goddess of magic, then told Demeter, she had heard Persephone scream that she was being kidnapped. Demeter then stopped caring for the Earth, and the land didn't flourish and people began to starve and die. Finally, Zeus, pressed by the cries of the hungry people and by the other deities who also heard their anguish, forced Hades to return his daughter, to Demeter. However because of the rule of the fates that whoever ate the fruit of the Underworld was doomed to remain their forever. Before Persephone was saved by Hermes, who had been sent to retrieve her, Hades tricked Persephone to eat six pomegranate seeds, which forced her to return to the underworld for a season each year. When Demeter and her daughter are reunited, the Earth flourishes with vegetation and color, but for six months each year, when Persephone returns to the Underworld, the earth once again becomes a barren realm; that is how the seasons came to be. House of Heroes Persephone is mentioned throughout House of Heroes: The Child of Death and also makes an appearance in House of Heroes: Springtime Goddess. You could find both stories at www.percyjacksonfanfiction.com Personality Persephone is one of the most unique wifes of the big three. She is normally giggly and nice. Her natural attitude toward people is carefree, and loving. She is one to help people out rather quickly and doesn't seek compensation. Her attitude towards the demigod children of her husband on the other hand is rather negative. Like Hera is assurts her hatred head on and is one to cause pain or a tedious task much like Hercules and Hera's relationship, she could make a demigod child of Hades work for answers rather than simply telling him or her. This could be because of her extreme jealousy towards Hades' infidelities. Appearance She is discribed to have an ever changing appearance, due to the changing of the seasons and what is actually in style that year. But for the most of it, Persephone is discribed to have long black hair with beautiful brown eyes. She is normally seen wearing a long earth-like dress with a arm braclet at the top of her left bicep. In winter she is often seen sporting a purple and black dress that seems to work best with a pair of black boots and she is shown to be a lot shoter than in her spring form. This could be because she wants to feel cute or because she just has tides to flowers which wither and die in the winter. Relationships Family Demeter During her early life, Persephone only knew her father, her mother, and the nymphs that accompanied them. She grew up very close to her mother (rarely seeing her father Zeus, due to his life on Olympus). When hades kidnapped her, she did not want to stay with him, and wanted to be rescued, but with time, she fell in love with him and was relieved to be free from her mother's bossiness. She was tricked to eat six pomegranate seeds, and though she wanted to stay with her mother, she came to value the time away from her. Demeter's relationship with her daughter is slightly unhealthy, as Demeter is only happy when she is with her daughter, but they both love each other dearly. Hades When Hades kidnapped her, she did not want to stay with him and wanted to be rescued. He was very kind and never tried to assume control over her. he very much wanted her love and tried to but it with many gifts at first, but then took to spending all of his day with her, trying to make her happy. He tricked her into eating the pomegranate seeds, forcing her to stay with him for half of the year. At first, Persepohne despised Hades for having had the nerve to trick her (and thus force her to stay,) but in time she grew to respect him and value her position as the queen of the Underworld. It gave her a chance to get away from her mother. Eventually she fell in love with him and looked forward to spending time with him and even forgiving his infidelities, as he got lonely without her. His relationship with other women, though, does make Persephone jealous. Powers & Abilities Although Persephone is only a minor goddess, she exhibits many powers in the stories and myths she is displayed in. This might be because she is the daughter of not only Demeter but also Zeus, the king of gods, which gives her even more power due to her duo Olympian bloodline. *She can turn anything into flowers or anything related to flora. *'Chlorokinesis: 'Being the daughter of Demeter and the goddess of springtime she can manipulate and control plants and the seasons. *'Geokinesis: 'As the wife of Hades, it's possible that she can manipulate the earth. *'Umbrakinesis: 'As the wife of Hades and queen of the Underworld, it is possible that she can control darkness. She is also capable of using ''ShadowTravel and ShadowForce as well due to her tides to Hades and the Underworld. *'''Necromancy: She is capable of controling, silencing and commanding the dead at will. This ability is probably due to her status as the wife of Hades. *'''Induced Fear: '''She can cause people to fear her with just a simple look, this is due to her status as the Queen of the Undead, which implies she has some dominance over the dead. This works with not only the dead as the living would feel a bit frightened if she were to stare at them with vengeful eyes. Items & Weapons Persephone's Seeds She is capable of using these to help out others in their quests. Its also used to help her plant trees and flowers in her garden it's rarely given to demigods. Some children of Hades either are given it or steal it because of the powers it has. Travel Rose She gives these out to her special guests along with heroes who need to find a way out of either a tough situation or the Underworld itself, many spirits try obtaining this to escape the underworld. Trivia *Her appearance changes with the seasons. *Unlike many other Gods, she doesn't have a sacred animal, but she does have a number of fruits to represent her alongside flowers. *Persephone's name has an unknown meaning and is speculated to mean "Destroyer of light". *She finds her mother, Demeter, highly irratable. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Goddess Category:Immortals Category:Females Category:Children of Demeter Category:Children of Zeus